For a long time, attempts have been made to design nonpneumatic tires (i.e., tires that function without air under pressure) to overcome any problems posed by blow outs or reductions of the inflation pressure of pneumatic tires. By way of example, the proposal described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,475 can be cited.